


Public Happening

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Barry Messed Up... Again (tm), Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Spanking, Punishment, Safeword Use, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, public spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: When Barry comes back from six months in the Speed Force, his boyfriends give him a different welcome than he had hoped for.





	Public Happening

Barry knew he was in trouble when Mick and Len breezed into the Cortex without so much as an hello, both in their full getup and hands on their guns. They hadn‘t even called ahead to say that they‘d be coming, and considering that Barry had just come back from a stint of apparently six months in the speed force, he could only imagine how fast they‘d come here. Probably faster than Barry could run.

„Hi Mick, hi Len“, Caitlin greeted them, looking up from her papers she was checking (probably still the results of Barry‘s urine sample she‘d taken off him earlier) with a confused look. Mick just grunted in response and breezed right past her and to Barry. Barry who was standing rooted to the spot as if he‘d been glued to it with superglue, and he wanted to be happy and throw his arms around Mick and Len, but the murderous expression in both their faces made him pause. He was sure they didn‘t think he wouldn‘t come back to them now that he was back, but something seemed to have them pissed off beyond reason.

A faint voice in the back of his head reminded him about the time they had thought that Len was dead, and how left behind and helpless they‘d felt. He distinctly remembered Mick taking Len over one knee when he got back to teach him a lesson about just leaving his loved ones behind, and he suddenly had a very good idea of what was about to happen to himself.

„Mick, I...“

Mick had reached him by then and grabbed him around the waist just to drag him over to the console in the middle of the Cortex and pushing him to bend over. Practiced fingers pushed down the bottom half of his Flash suit in just two movements while Mick‘s other hand held him down with an iron grip. Barry looked around to look at Len, and spotted his other partner leaning against the glass wall leading to the med bay, arms crossed and glare directed at Barry.

„Len...“

„You got that coming now, Barry. How could you?“

Barry had never heard Len so hurt before, so broken, and for the first time he wondered what those six months had been like for his boyfriends. He knew what losing Len had been like to him, and he shuddered to think that he would have put the men that meant the world to him through the same. He hadn‘t thought about them much when he had made his decision, truth be told, he‘d thought about all the people that needed saving. He would have thought that they‘d be fine, they‘d been a duo long before Barry came along, after all, but maybe he was wrong about that and he meant more to them than he expected.

He yelped the first time a hand came down, and a startled gasp from beside him reminded him that Caitlin was also in the room still. And that Cisco was going to come back every second. And that Wally and Iris wanted to pop by in about ten minutes and bring Joe with them.

„Mick!“ Mick didn‘t seem to be deterred by Barry‘s protest and continued to lay into him, hand coming down sharply every time.

„How dare you leave us? You know how it is, losing your partner, and you just go and leave us behind? You know what it‘s like, allegedly, so how could you do this to us? How could you just leave us behind and disappear?“ Len sounded angry and hurt, and Barry had to admit he knew where he was coming from. He was still looking at Caitlin though, who looked very taken aback at the image in front of her, but also very much didn‘t walk away.

„Mick, are you sure that‘s alright?“ she asked instead, and looked at Len and Barry as if to figure out what was going on and if this was normal. So very much Caitlin, to not run but stay and start analyzing a situation.

„Scarlet‘s got a safeword, it‘s _Tentacles_ “, Len drawled from behind him, and Barry nodded through the wince after another particularly harsh slap.

„Mick is going to teach him better than to just sacrifice himself with no thought for others next time, but you‘re free to leave, of course.“

Somehow that hit Barry like a ton of bricks, to hear Len just casually talking to Caitlin as if he wasn‘t there. Maybe that was what it had been like for them, standing here and talking to Caitlin and Cisco, maybe helping them out with some business, and Barry hadn‘t been there to be the buffer between them. They didn‘t need him anymore for that, it seemed.

The pain in his backside drew him back to the present, and he let out a harsh sob as he braced himself on the desk surface. Mick was always relentless in his spankings, and it never failed to make Barry sorely regret whatever mistake he‘d made. He just hoped that this time he could also be forgiven. He couldn‘t bear it if Mick and Len were to walk out on him after this, he needed them. He couldn‘t imagine his life without them anymore. The year they‘d been forced to be without Len had been hell enough already.

When he looked up again, Caitlin was gone. He had missed the tail end of that conversation, and a quick glance at Len showed him a still angry face on his boyfriend.

„We won‘t let you do that again, Scarlet. No more sacrificing yourself for the greater good. I thought you‘d have learned that lesson after I made that mistake.“ Len walked over to sit on the desk, right next to Barry‘s head. Every time Barry was jolted forward by Mick‘s slaps he would almost touch Len, but only almost.

„We were very sad to see you go, see. We had planned our lives out together and were counting on you to stay with us. Mick was going to get you a kitten, and I was going to steal a bigger terrarium for McSnurtle. We‘d booked a table in that fancy restaurant you always wanted to go to. We‘d asked Gideon to fabricate us a bigger bed so you‘d fit in as well. Life‘s about the three of us now, Scarlet. You can‘t just leave like that, without even saying goodbye, just leaving us behind. And not just the two of us, either. Do you have any idea what you did to Cisco, to Caitlin? To Detective West, to Iris? Iris hasn‘t stopped crying in six months!“

„I… I‘m so sorry“, Barry sobbed, hanging his head. „I didn‘t think...“

„Of course you didn‘t think! You didn‘t think about the consequences of your actions, you didn‘t think you‘d be important enough to be missed anyway, well here‘s some news for you: There are people you‘re important to, Barry, people that care about _you._ Not the Flash, not Allen the CSI, but you, Barry. It‘s about time you learned that.“

„Yeah…. Uh… might wanna employ different methods of teaching though, in the Cortex?“ Cisco‘s voice from the doorway sounded only mildly put out, but Barry‘s face still flushed redder than it already had been. Considering that Barry had caught Cisco with his pants down and going at it with his girlfriend at least three times though, Cisco probably thought of this as a little revenge, and he stayed to watch for a few moments before leaving again. Len just chuckled at him and rested a hand in Barry‘s hair, letting it be rocked by Mick‘s hits.

Barry was full on crying now, and he reached out to fist a hand in Len‘s pants, knowing that that was always allowed for him to hold on to, and to steady himself and bear another round of strikes.

„I‘m so sorry“ he repeated, though he was unsure how much his words were actually still understandable. Len seemed to get the meaning of it though, because he replied with a muttered „I know“ while petting Barry‘s hair.

„You‘ll still have to learn your lesson though.“

Barry nodded, and clung tighter to the fabric as if that would alleviate the burning in his ass. Mick was never talkative during punishments, but this eerie silence made Barry uneasy. What if Len was ready to forgive him, but Mick was not? What if Mick would walk away after this? Maybe he was just here for Len, to dish out the punishment, but he was fed up with Barry? He knew he messed up so much, but he always hoped that he‘d still be forgiven, that somehow he‘d still be worth being with.

„I love you“, he cried, holding on tight to Len‘s pants and crying into them now. He didn‘t know when Len had shifted closer, but he was eternally grateful that Len allowed him to touch him, to be close and cry on him while Mick continued to spank his ass.

It was starting to hurt terribly now, and starting to skirt the edge of what was still bearable. Mick always liked to take him to his limits, and sometimes beyond, so Barry knew it wasn‘t about to stop just yet. He clung to Len as he sobbed, holding on to him for dear life.

Mick‘s hand left a burning print on his ass every time it came down now, and the burn didn‘t go away anymore, just built and built and built. Len‘s hand came down to Barry‘s shoulder now, gently resting there in a strange counter act to Mick‘s almost brutal slaps. Barry tried to concentrate on it, but he wasn‘t sure for how long he still could. He couldn‘t even look up anymore to see if anyone else had walked in on them, but it didn‘t matter much anymore, either. All he felt was his burning ass and the featherlight touch on his shoulder. It was like twin sensations of disappointment, one turning angry and punishing him, one turning away and almost withdrawing.

That thought was more than Barry could bear, and his legs gave out, letting him fall onto the surface of the desk.

„Ten-Tentacles.“ It was barely more than a whisper between hiccups, but Barry knew that he‘d been heard, and the spanking stopped immediately. Instead he found himself being scooped up by four strong arms and held between two strong chests, and his burning ass rubbed against rough fireproof fabric, but that didn‘t matter much.

„There you are, doll. Such a good boy.“ Mick‘s gruff voice felt like smooth silk on his upset heart, soothing him almost immediately from frenetic sobbing into a crying pattern that at least let him take a breath every now and again.

„Such a good boy, you took that so well, and didn‘t complain at all. We missed you so much, Doll. So much. S not the same without you.“

In front of him Len just held him tight, stroking the back of his head where he could reach it beneath Mick‘s face that was pressed into it, and Barry had his arms wrapped tightly around Len‘s shoulders, his face buried in Len‘s neck as he held on for dear life.

„I never wanted to leave you“ he whispered into the soft skin, smelling of the devastatingly expensive body lotion Len always used („we are criminals, Barry, not cavemen“), and in return he felt himself being squeezed even tighter.

„I love you guys too much for that. I was just… the city...“ He felt himself starting to cry harder again, but Mick‘s lips on the back of his neck calmed him right down again.

„You‘re back with us now, doll, that‘s all that counts. You‘re safe, and we have you, and you have us. You‘re back with us, and we‘re not letting you go again, you understand?“

Barry let out a wet laugh and pulled away from Len just enough so he could turn around and toss his arms around Mick‘s shoulders. „Never let me go again, please.“

„Never“, Len promised fervently behind him, just as a very familiar voice behind them clearled her throat.

„Not that I‘ve never seen that before, but maybe let Barry pull up his pants before you continue? Not all of us want to be flashed with a sore behind.“

Barry turned enough to poke his tongue out at Iris. „No one says you have to look.“

He could feel her smile even though he couldn‘t see it from where he was buried back into Mick‘s neck already. Iris had been the first one he‘d experimented with, after all, back when they had both discovered kink and had needed kink buddies to try things with. These days they didn‘t do that anymore, but still loved to tease each other with it. So Barry was sure he‘d never hear the end of this one. It didn‘t matter though. He had Len and Mick and that was all he needed.

„I‘m gonna go keep Joe and Harry out of the Cortex for as long as I can, please be dressed when they come in.“

Len was the one to chuckle at that, but once Iris was gone they took Barry over to the medbay to clean him up and help him change into some comfy STAR Labs sweats before letting Barry curl up between them on the medical bed.

„I love you guys, you know that? I‘d never intentionally leave you. Never ever.“

Mick hummed in response and pulled Barry closer to him, making Len growl and scoot after them so he could pull Barry in just as tight. Barry might have a hard time catching his breath, but he sure as hell was not complaining.

„I know you wouldn‘t, love. But we need to make sure that you remember it the next time you‘re in a situation as well. Can‘t have you running off again, or dying on us. I think Mick has suffered enough now, with both of us dying on him.“

That had Barry turn his head to look at Mick, raising a hand to boop him on the nose.

„Don‘t you think about dying on us. This is not a three time‘s the charm kinda thing, I think.“

Mick just looked at him for a long moment before leaning in to give him a kiss, and really, that kiss said everything Barry ever needed to know.

He was loved, and he was back among the living and in the one place where nothing could harm him: His boyfriends‘ arms.

And they‘d deal with the fallout of a public spanking in the Cortex later. ...Somehow.


End file.
